Dragon Ball SC (Dragon Ball Saiyans Come)
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: What would happen if the Saiyans remaining on Earth weren't actually the last of the Saiyan race? What would happen if--somehow--several other Saiyans managed to live through the destruction of Vegeta? And what if....they were girls? ^.^ (Fight scenes


Dragon Ball SC

  
  


By: Neko-chan 

  
  


Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters, except for Bryana, Aimi, Morwin, and Mrrove.*whew!* Please don't sue me, I don't have any money! (I spend it all on Anime stuff!) Oh, and before I forget, this story is dedicated to the BEST friend in the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!!! Yes, Amy. This story is dedicated to you. ^_^ Contact me at: TrunksXgokuSSJ@aol.com

  
  


*******IMPORTANT-READ!!!!** I love messing around with time, and this fan fic is an example of how I like to warp and play around with it. Okay, the story takes place after the Android/Cell Saga, and Future Trunks is still in the past. EXCEPT he has short hair and is 18. Chibi Trunks is 8, Goten is 7, and Gohan is 17 (also, he hasn't met Videl). Yes, yes. I'm crazy. How can Trunks be 18, Gohan be 17, Chibi Trunks be 8, and Goten be 7?, you ask. Well, they just can. Besides, this is_ my_ fan fic. I can do whatever I want! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *evil laughter*

  
  
  
  
  
  


********Dragon Ball SC

  
  


****Dragon Ball Saiyans Come

  
  


  
  


Part One-

The Arrival

  
  


The cold darkness closed in on the small ship as it traveled at breakneck speed, trying to reach its destination before the evil following it could catch up. The ship's hull was pockmarked by tiny meteoroids, too small to be detected by the computer. As the ship entered a foreign solar system, it seemed to increase its speed. It destination was a small planet, of little interest to galactic traders. But to the beings in the ship, the small backwater planet was, perhaps, their only hope.

/.We have now entered the solar system./ the computer's emotionless voice rang out, speaking through the intercom. /.We shall arrived at the planet in 3 hours./

There were four beings in the space ship. Two were over six feet and had a feline appearance, though it was difficult to tell for sure, for the ship was filled with shadows.

The two other beings were humanoid in appearance. One was smaller than the other and had shoulder length hair. It was very short, only about 5'3.

The other being was much taller, about 5'7. While the other being's hair was short, this one's hair came to its elbows.

The taller aliens shifted in the shadows, anxious to arrive at their destination. Ignoring them, the smaller two walked up to the ship's window, staring out at the distant planet.

"Just a little bit longer.", the smaller one said, looking up at the taller alien.

It didn't reply. The alien just smiled; gazing out into the distance at Earth.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Come on, brat! Stop holding back!", Vegeta yelled as he ducked a punch from Chibi Trunks and retaliated with a roundhouse kick.

Chibi Trunks tried to duck the kick, but he wasn't fast enough. The kick connected with Chibi Trunks's stomach, and he slammed into the ground.

Watching, Future Trunks winced. That must've _hurt._, he thought.

Grunting in pain, Chibi Trunks managed to rise to his feet. Glaring at his father, he turned Super Saiyan.

"Ah! Now_ that's_ more like it!", Vegeta said, smiling; as he too went Super Saiyan. 

Trunks leaned forward, eager to see the new fight.

So intent on the fight, he hardly noticed when Goku, Gohan, and Goten stood behind him.

"Go Chibi Trunks!!", Goten yelled, cheering his best friend on. "You can beat him! Kick his butt, Chibi Trunks!!!"

Future Trunks listened to Goten's cheering and smiled. If only I had a friend like Goten when I was younger.

Goku, looking at Trunks, frowned in concern. Most of the sadness was gone from Trunks's blue eyes. But sometimes, especially when Trunks was lost in thought, the sadness would return.

Trying to distract him, Goku tapped Trunks on the shoulder and said, "Hey, Trunks. Since Vegeta is busy with Chibi Trunks; I was wondering, would you like to spar with me?"

Trunks's eyes lit up at the invitation and the sadness was banished once again. "Sure, Goku.", he said.

They went off into a corner of the training room. When they left, Goten looked up at Gohan.

"Gohan...", he began pleadingly.

Looking down at Goten, Gohan said, "No."

"Please....."

"No, Goten."

"But why won't you spar with me?", Goten whined.

"It's none of your business, Goten.", Gohan replied. The truth was, Gohan was starting to lose his interest in fighting.

"But I'm bo~ored...", Goten complained.

"Then go do your homework.", Gohan said, trying to get rid of him.

"But that's WORSE than being bored!"

Thinking for a moment, Gohan said, "Well, maybe something interesting will happen soon."

Just then, the fighters felt a powerful source of energy approach Earth.

"What is it, Dad?", Gohan asked.

"I don't know, son.", Goku replied, shading his eyes and looking up into the sky.

As if that's a first., Vegeta thought to himself. Aloud, he said, "That's a huge energy level."

"Actually, Father, there's two large power readings, and two other smaller ones.", Future Trunks said, correcting his father.

Vegeta glared at him. "Yes. There are _four_," he emphasized the word, "reasonably large powers headed this way. At this speed and direction, they'll land in Quadrant 4, section 12."

Isn't that north of North City?", Gohan asked.

"Yup!", Goku replied. "C'mon! Let's go!"

With that, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Future Trunks blasted off, leaving a ki trail behind them.

Goten looked at Chibi Trunks, who had, by then, returned to normal. "Should we follow them?", Goten asked.

Chibi Trunks gave Goten a mischievous grin. "Definitely! This time, they forgot to tell us to stay home."

Then they, too, blasted off.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The four older fighters were at the place where the ship would land within minutes.

"How much longer before it arrives, Dad?", Gohan asked.

"Judging by it's speed, it'll land in about thirty minutes.", Goku replied, shading his eyes with a hand and looking up into the sky.

"Who do you think it is?", Trunks asked.

"Glancing at Goku, Vegeta said, "I don't know. The powers are unfamiliar to Kaka- - I mean, Goku and myself."

"I wonder if they're enemies...", Gohan wondered aloud, searching the sky for a hint of a spaceship's atmospheric entrance trail.

"Usually only fighters have high power levels.", Trunks replied.

Just then, Chibi Trunks and Goten arrived.

"We're here!!", they said in unison.

"Goten?! What are you doing here? Chi-Chi doesn't know where you are, she'll be worried!", Goku said, worrying that Goten would get hurt if the four power readings were enemies. Also, though he kept it to himself, he worried about what Chi-Chi would do to_ him_ if Goten got hurt.

"What are you doing here, brat?", Vegeta asked, glaring down at his only son. "It might get dangerous. I thought I told you to stay home!"

"You forgot to tell us to stay home.", Chibi Trunks told the older fighters smugly.

"And, any ways, it's too late to tell us to go home. Look.", Goten said, pointing upwards.

Looking up, they saw that a tiny dot was coming towards them. Little by little, the dot grew bigger, until it became a ship.

The ship came closer and closer, until it finally slowed down and landed.

With a hiss of steam, the entrance to the ship opened.

A large furry leg stepped out. The leg was followed by a huge body.

The six Z Fighters blinked in surprise.

The person looked like a giant panther that stood on two legs and had no tail. It's paws were more hand-like than paw-like. _And_ it was wearing clothes. A pair of pants, in fact.

Just then, another furry leg appeared. Another cat-like humanoid appeared. This one looked like a tiger and was wearing pants and a tank top.

"Please do not be afraid of us, humans.", the tiger-like alien said. "My name is Morwin and I am a female Tundren from the planet Cats-eye. This,", she gestured to the panther-like cat, "is my mate, Mrrove."

Mrrove inclined his head, eyes never leaving the group.

Just then,_ another_ figure appeared. But this person wasn't furry. It was a girl. 

She had light brown hair, cut to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown, the color of mahogany. She was wearing dark gray pants, black boots that looked like Trunks's, a light gray tank top, and a medium gray jacket. At her waist, she carried a sword. It looked a lot like the ancient broadswords that the Celts and the Scots used.

Smiling, she said, "Hello. My name is Aimi."

And, finally, the last figure appeared. She had orange-red hair that came to her elbows and had cold gray eyes the color of storm clouds. Her boots (that were also similar to Trunks's), baggy pants, tank top, and jacket were all black. 

Across her back, she carried a sword. It was almost identical to Trunks's sword, except hers was longer and more graceful.

"My name is Bryana. Aimi and I are Saiyans from the planet Nacht."

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
